Give Me Love
by ColourMeChaos
Summary: A night or two after Bella gets married to Edward, Jacob can't stand being alone any more so he searches for someone who can give him what he wants. -One/Shot, Sex, Based on Ed Sheeran's song Give Me Love-


**Give Me Love**

A night or two after Bella gets married to Edward, Jacob can't stand being alone any more so he searches for someone who can give him what he wants.

"**Give me love like her, 'cause lately I've been waking up alone"**

I stared at the ceiling, revelling in the burn of alcohol falling down my throat. I wanted her. She left me. I had no one. That was it, that was my life story and now I was stuck in this town craving the love of a dead woman. Would she be dead by now or would she still be writhing on a table like a snake trying to escape from the life she chose? I knocked back the last 3 shots of vodka in one, draining it straight from the bottle and desperately seeking a release from the hollowness inside. The fire settled for barely a minute before fading into emptiness. I couldn't take it anymore, this room, this place, these memories. I kicked my stool away from under me and unbuttoned my clothes quickly before shifting in the doorway of the garage. Clatters of wood fell from around the doorway but I was off too quick to give a damn. The garage was just a swarm of cobwebbed fantasies and recollections anyway now. Within 20 minutes I was seeing the city lights of Portland and I phased back, dressing back into my suit shirt and pants again. The rain pelted down and spatters fell onto the white, washing away any of her lasting scent away from that dance we shared a million years ago. I couldn't remember the feel of her fragile hands in mine anymore. The closest bar visible was named something tacky like 'Neon' but it looked good enough and I walked in, searching for whichever girl I could get. I needed this and no one had the right to tell me I didn't. **Give me love. **There was one by the fire exit, she was a blonde with highlights of red in her hair and a petite figure that curved in at the waist and widened at her thighs in just the same way as _hers_. But no, I didn't want her. My eyes carried on roaming. There, by the dance floor. She was a brunette and her hair fell in just the same way as _hers_, a glass of something pink and rich looking in her hand. She was the closest I could be bothered to get. I approached her, my wet, white shirt clinging to me and her eyes widened with desire. I buried my head in the crook of her neck and kissed her behind her ear slowly, hoping. "Are you here with anyone?" I murmured, brushing my lips on her earlobe.

"No." she said breathlessly. I moaned. She had a voice like _Bells. _I ran my hands through her hair, it was rough and knotty and her neck was clammy from when she must have been dancing.

"Then you're coming with me." I instructed. She nodded and pulled me in one direction using the collar of my shirt. She led me toward her car and we couldn't get in the backseat fast enough. I needed this and no one had the right to tell me I didn't. **Give me love. **My shirt was off, my trousers unfastened and her dress was slowly sliding upwards. Her hips grinded as I scuttled my fingers up her leg, her skin as smooth as water, and my lips followed after, continuing all the way up to under her bra. "Take it off." I growled while my I licked the bottom of her ribcage hungrily, her skin tasted like salt and fake tan chemicals but I wasn't paying enough attention to care. She did as I said and I trailed my tongue in between her breasts, leaving a trail of wet kisses as I worked my way up. She cried out needily when I squeezed her mound, nipping at her collarbone with my teeth while I pulled her hair back to expose as much of her as possible. I needed this and no one had the right to tell me I didn't. **Give me love.** Her hands scratched across my back and I could hear the scrape of her fake nails down my spine as she groaned. She arched her back and I bit the juncture connecting her shoulder to her neck. A pleasurable hiss escaped her mouth and she grinded harder, just as desperate as I was.

"The glove...-the glove box." She panted and I paused for a second to rifle through the front compartment, finding a packet of condoms. I made swift use of one and entered her sharply, whether she was ready or not, and grunted at the intense tightness. I tried to make it last as long as possible but after her climax I was helpless. I needed this and no one had the right to tell me I didn't. **Give me love. **My head rested on her stomach as we caught our breaths but I recovered after a few seconds and snatched my shirt from the headrest of the passenger seat. I sat up and opened the car door before I felt her hand touch my arm. "Wait...where are you going?" She asked breathlessly in a voice like _Bells_. I looked down guiltily, took her hand and touched my lips to her knuckles gently. "I'm sorry. But you're not _her_." I said, looking into her eyes apologetically before I shut the car door and walked back to the trees. I phased into a wolf again, my clothes tearing into shreds, and ran toward the Canadian border. I needed that and no one had the right to tell me I didn't.

**Give me love.**

Disclaimer: Give Me Love is a song written by Ed Sheeran, not me.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, I'm just borrowing Jacob and the idea of Bella. I own nothing.

**Authors Note:**

**It's 3am, someone I've never even spoke to manages to unhinge me and I'm feeling alone. Give me love.**

**ColourMeChaos x**


End file.
